


You Make a Cute Pumpkin

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry Daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He upends the bag onto the bed, staring at the costume in horror. It’s a giant orange blob. Allie chose a pumpkin as his costume?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make a Cute Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> SwiftEmera prompted this.

“Daaaaad! Daaaad!” A small voice shrieks, little footsteps pattering across the hardwood floor. “Look what me and daddy picked out for you! We got you a costume for trick or treating!”

Oliver turns his head so fast that Barry’s pretty sure he gets whiplash. “What?” He looks like a deer caught in headlights. He shakes his head. “I’m not… I can’t go. I have to go to the office…”

Barry raises and shakes his head. “Nope. I called Digg the  _Office_ doesn’t need you tonight. Now,” he holds out a large plastic bag, “But this on. Allison picked this out for you.”

“Barr…” Oliver tries to protest, but it dies on his lips when he sees Barry tilt his head to the side and smile sweetly. He lets out an exasperated sigh and looks down to see the same expression mirrored on their daughter’s face. And really, the only person harder to say no to than his husband is their daughter. “Fine.” He grumbles and snatches the plastic bag from Barry and stomps off into the bedroom.

He upends the bag onto the bed, staring at the costume in horror. It’s a giant orange  _blob_. Allie chose a  _pumpkin_  as his costume? He changes into the black jeans and T-shirt that Barry provided him with then puts on the pumpkin costume. He surveys himself in the mirror with a groan. He looks _ridiculous_.  Well, on the bright side, Allie probably picked a similarly horrendous outfit for Barry too.

Of course, Oliver’s not that lucky. Barry’s just emerging from the guest bedroom when Oliver goes back into the living room. He scowls, letting his eyes sweep over Barry’s cargo pants, white long sleeve shirt, and open vest. “Han Solo? Really? She picked Han Solo for you?”

Barry shrugs and tries to hide his smile. “Maybe she thought you couldn’t pull it off.”

Oliver huffs and crosses his arms. “So you get a character in her favorite movie and I get to be a giant pumpkin….”

“Look at the bright side, I think you make a cute pumpkin.” Barry steps closer and presses a kiss to Oliver’s cheek. “Plus,” he whispers in Oliver’s ear. “I asked Iris and Cait to babysit Allie after trick or treating, so if you go with us and wear the costume… I’ll give you something in return.”

“What kind of something?”

Barry steps away and straightens Oliver’s costume. “You’ll find out.” Barry teases with a wicked grin.


End file.
